creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabrina Mayne
Sabrina Cosmo Mayne, or commonly known by townsfolk as The Witch of Byminster, used to be a princess of a town called Wimborne who had an arranged marriage to escape from. And, with help from her magic as well as her sister's powers, Sabrina was successful in her escape plan...at least, for now it seemed. She is forever stuck being physically aged 21 years old but, technically, she is around to be between 30-40 years old. Personality As a princess, Sabrina mostly followed her given orders (e.g praising her followers, attending the village's parades and completing certain royal tasks). She did have a charm to her which allowed her to still seem calm when attempting to hide her envy/anger to certain individuals. As a witch, she still has quite a kind and relaxed side while working with her companion Aurora. She can be seen as rather mysterious when she hides specific details about her past to her customer leading to the test of their trust with her and her work. Appearance Sabrina has medium beige skin with cognac eyes and her short hair is darkest brown. Being part of royalty allowed Sabrina to wear dresses in a variety of colours embedded with jewels such as emeralds and pearls. She did own her own silver coated tiara laced with lapis lazuli but, even though she still obtains it, Sabrina refuses to wear it, let alone view it again. Sabrina now wears dull rags to fit into the majority of the Byminster population (the working class). The clothing isn't the issue she has most of the time but rather the possibility of being found by Uth'tamas himself due to her appearance seeming out of the ordinary. Pros/Cons Honest - However many secrets she keeps from her customers, Sabrina has always been truthful in responding to her new family. She never has thought of betraying them and will do anything it takes to keep them with her. Adventurous - Sabrina is always ready to challenge herself with a difficult task. She has learnt patience, skill and timing with her new teacher along with the help of her sidekick Aurora for backup. Generous - She's the type of person to offer you a gift that doesn't need returning. Sabrina usually helps her customers for free (as her customers are often working class) and won't go against her set rules unless a problem occurs with the deal made. Anxious - Sabrina won't last long in a conversation so she is often in control of what the topic is about, how long it will last and who ends the discussion. She doesn't mean to do so but, due to her growing anxiety about Uth'tamas finding her, she wouldn't want to lose focus on her main objective. Clumsy - We've all had that "Oops, butter-fingers!" moment in our lives but, with Sabrina, this moment is a constant repeat of the same accident. Whether she's carrying a potion, mixing up the ingredients or attempting to find more about how her danger-sense works, Sabrina can never seem to perfect the skill enough to have a completely accident-free week/month while practising. Obsessive - Sabrina gives the impression to many as being too protective of her family and, this could be true. She can act quite defensive when Arietta/Aurora is concerned, using anything in her ability to her own advantage to make her companion seem better than what a person may believe. Weaknesses Affection - While still having a physical weakness, her feeling towards her loved ones can be one of her greatest downfalls. She can be so emotionally attached to her companion Aurora and her caretaker Arietta, Sabrina may lose control of her powers if they are threatened/harmed. Uth'tamas - Despite her abilities, Sabrina isn't capable of fully harming Uth'tamas. She can quickly stun him if the situation seems too risky but, Uth'tamas won't be too pleased by this and allow Sabrina off with another warning again. Origin Sabrina hadn't been an only child in the royal family yet, she seemed to always feel that way when her older sibling, Maura, left to arrange her own marriage with a fortunate peasant in a distant town. Sadly, with little context about her fiancé, Maura ended up with a cold, broken heart and lungs filled with water for Sabrina's parents to find out on Sabrina's 10th birthday. From her 18th birthday, Sabrina was forced to have an arrangement with a local scientist by the name of Samuel Turners in need of both an assistant and a companion. With his fame and wealth written into his name, the royals had found the perfect match for Sabrina who, despite his heart-warming appearance to the locals in town, had grown an undeserved hatred towards her soon husband-to-be. However, Sabrina had a reason for finding him undesirable. Samuel Turners was secretly Uth'tamas in, yet again, another human disguise to find another victim. Nevertheless, Sabrina was determined to escape the wedding day no matter what consequences may fall onto her. And, one day, her chance arrive. During an emergency meeting sent from the council to the king and her mother's shopping spree for different dresses/jewellery, Sabrina was able to trick the guards into letting her leave by faking a trip to see her "dearly beloved" fiancé. The carriage allowed Sabrina to travel outside the public eye and, with a break for the carriage driver to find Samuel to greet him to her by the carriage, she made her swift escape. She currently resides in a forgotten village known as Byminster where a bewitching (I'm so sorry) school teacher by the name of Arietta Digby took take of Sabrina while helping her cope with revealing/controlling her abilities as an inherent witch. For now, she trains herself with Aurora and Arietta in case Uth'tamas decides to pay them a visit. Facts * Creator of this Creepypasta is CriticizerHere. * Sabrina doesn't want to harm people unless there is good reason for it. Violence isn't a first option in her mind. * Sabrina didn't meet Arietta until she was 20 years old when Arietta spotted her powers of being able to talk with the animals in Cypressbark Woods. Sabrina was scared to admit the truth once Arietta caught up with her secret powers but, she eventually gave in and has since been training with her to help strengthen both their bond and Sabrina's abilities. * Arietta isn't a witch herself but, her ancestors were. She has kept ancient books made by them which explain different potions, spells and abilities witches/wizards can obtain. ** One spell-book led Sabrina to accidentally cause the "Spell of Immortality" to affect her whilst it was her 21st birthday (hence why her age had permanently been stuck as that age after many years later). * Aurora is her trustworthy pet she shares with Arietta (when she first introduced herself to the young witch). She is an adult Barn Owl '''who is often out in the woods hunting down small mice, she'll even bring some ingredients back ready for Sabrina to use. * Sabrina still wishes to return to her parents as she understands what they had been through concerning the past events. It is still left unknown whether Sabrina's parents have given up on searching for her or if they are continuing the search. Theme Song(s) Sanctuary - Pony Island by Jonah Senzel Note From CriticizerHere '''Criticism is, of course, always welcome and I will try to read and respond as fast as I can. Thank you!Category:OC Category:Female Category:Good Category:Administrator's Creation Category:Supernatural Category:Adult Category:Anti-Hero Category:Tragic Category:Killer Category:Humanoid